Problem: Points $K$, $L$, $M$, and $N$ lie in the plane of the square $ABCD$ so that $AKB$, $BLC$, $CMD$, and $DNA$ are equilateral triangles. If $ABCD$ has an area of 16, find the area of $KLMN$. Express your answer in simplest radical form.

[asy]
pair K,L,M,I,A,B,C,D;
D=(0,0);
C=(10,0);
B=(10,10);
A=(0,10);
I=(-8.7,5);
L=(18.7,5);
M=(5,-8.7);
K=(5,18.7);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--D--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(B--L--C--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--B--K--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(D--C--M--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(K--L--M--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",A,SE);
label("$B$",B,SW);
label("$C$",C,NW);
label("$D$",D,NE);
label("$K$",K,N);
label("$L$",L,E);
label("$M$",M,S);
label("$N$",I,W);

[/asy]
Quadrilateral $KLMN$ is a square because it has $90^{\circ}$ rotational symmetry, which implies that each pair of adjacent sides is congruent and perpendicular. Since $ABCD$ has sides of length 4 and $K$ is $2\sqrt{3}$ from side $\overline{AB}$,  the length of the diagonal $\overline{KM}$  is $4 + 4\sqrt{3}$. Since the area of a square is half the product of its diagonals, the area is \[
\frac{1}{2}(4 + 4\sqrt{3})^2 = \boxed{32 + 16\sqrt{3}}.
\]

[asy]
unitsize(0.2cm);
pair K,L,M,I,A,B,C,D;
D=(0,0);
C=(10,0);
B=(10,10);
A=(0,10);
I=(-8.7,5);
L=(18.7,5);
M=(5,-8.7);
K=(5,18.7);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--D--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(B--L--C--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--B--K--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(D--C--M--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(K--L--M--I--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
label("$A$",A,SE);
label("$B$",B,SW);
label("$C$",C,NW);
label("$D$",D,NE);
label("$K$",K,N);
label("$L$",L,E);
label("$M$",M,S);
label("$N$",I,W);
draw(K--M,linewidth(0.7));
//label("4",(2.5,10),S);
label("4",(10,5),W);
[/asy]